herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tenshinhan
Tenshinhan (known as Tien Shinhan in the Funimation dub) is a Dragon Ball Z hero and a Z Warrior. He originally starts out as a villain but later becomes a hero. He defeated Goku in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai and his best friend is Chiaotzu. Tenshinhan is one of the strongest Earthlings on the show and becomes one of Goku's greatest allies. He is voiced by John Burgmeier who is best known for voicing as Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket series. Appearance Tenshinhan is a very muscular bald-headed man of an above-average height. His most prominent feature is his third eye, which he has inherited from his alien ancestors (although some sources claim the third eye was achieved via intense meditation). Allegedly, Tenshinhan is not naturally bald, as it is stated by his former mentor, Tsuru-Sen'nin, that he shaves his head regularly. Another noteworthy trait of his, is the large scar on the right side of his chest, starting at his collar bone and running all the way down to his abdomen; Tenshinhan received this scar at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai during his fight against his former mentor, Tao Pai Pai, who caught him off guard with his hidden blade, scarring him for life. Throughout the series, he was worn a large number of outfits. However, out of all of his many outfits, the most iconic one is the green gi he wore during the Cell Saga; which consists of a green one shoulder tank top, a pair of baggy green pants, red-and-green wristbands, black boots with yellow covers and a red sash. Tien's non-combat outfit typically consists of a Hanfu-style robe with loose pants and boots, in contrast to the Manchu-style clothing that most Chinese characters in the series wear. Personality Tenshinhan was originally a cold and ruthless (both as a warrior and a person), showing little care for others (with the exception of his cohorts), as he at one point contemplated killing Son Goku for being a potential threat to them. He highly respected Tao Pai Pai and wanted to be a famous assassin like him. He also demonstrated a sense of brutality by needlessly breaking Yamcha's leg after defeating him. Due to Muten Roshi and Goku's consolations, Tenshinhan's personality had changed drastically to the point that he had wished to atone for his sins. Despite the transition and making new friends, Tenshinhan is very reclusive and spends his time training to become a better fighter. He (like Piccolo and Vegeta) is very stern and serious, displaying a lesser comical side compared to most of the other members of the Z Warriors. In battle, Tenshinhan fights honorably and dislikes any kind of foul play. He hates being on the sidelines, and unlike the other Earthling characters in the latter half of the story (such as Kuririn and Yamcha, the latter of whom eventually retired from fighting), he will still fight regardless of the odds. His best friend is Chaozu, whom he cares deeply about, as the two are often together. After changing his ways, Tenshinhan apologizes to Yamcha and the two become good friends and forged a friendly rivalry, the two men are shown working well alongside each other in combat. He does not think much on romance, having an on and off relationship with Lunch (sometimes leaving before she even arrives). Biography Dragon Ball Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga During the Saiyan Saga, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Kuririn, Yamcha, and Yajirobe all trained on Kami's Lookout for a year in preparation to battle against the Saiyans. Grieving over Chaozu's futile sacrifice, Tenshinhan puts all of his remaining energy into one attack to kill Nappa, only to die in the process. Freeza Saga Thanks to Kami's influence, Tenshinhan is joined by the others who died during the Saiyan attack on Earth (Chaozu, Yamcha and Piccolo). After travelling across Snake Way (in a far shorter time than Goku), they were able to train on Kaiou-sama's planet, and personally requested for tougher training than what Goku received. While there, Tenshinhan makes amazing progress and goes from being killed fighting Nappa to defeating Jheese and Butta, members of the Ginyu Force. After being wished back to life, Tenshinhan and Chaozu go into solitude to train. Cell Saga Majin Boo Saga Dragon Ball Super Battle of the Gods Saga Resurrection of 'F' Saga Champa Saga Goku Black Saga Universal Survival Saga Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Shadow Dragons Saga Movies Bardock, The Father of Goku Mystical Adventure The Tree of Might Bojack Unbound Battle of the Gods Resurrection of 'F' Powers and Abilities Tenshinhan is one of the strongest Earthling characters in the Dragon Ball franchise. He can manipulate ki and use various techniques such as the Dodonpa (a beam fired from his index finger), the Kikoho (a strong blast attack that can drain the user's health), and the Taiyoken (a flash of light that can reduce vision). Due to being part of the Three-Eyed Clan, Tenshinhan can grow extra limbs, move each of his eyes independently, and split his body into two. His third eye can see through illusions (i.e. the Afterimage fist). Gallery Ten_shin_han_by_maffo1989-d68ymq5.png Tien.jpg Tientf.png DBKAI054-23.jpg|Tien wishes to stay and train with King Kai U7CHARACTERSTOP_(14).png|Tien in Dragon Ball Super Trivia * Tenshinhan's Japanese name is a pun on Tenshindon, a quasi-chise dish invented in Japan and consisting of a crabmeat omelet over rice. * According to the Databooks: ** Tenshinhan's hobby is playing volleyball with Chaozu. ** His favorite foods are jiaozi and shumai. ** His favorite animals are llamas and ostriches. * There has been a debate as to who's stronger between Tenshinhan and Kuririn. * The origin of Tenshinhan's third eye varies between various sources. Some sources claim that he attained it through intense meditation, other claim that he is a descendant of the Three-Eyed Clan (or at least a hybrid between a human and a triclops). * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, if the Future Warrior is an Earthling and talks to him, Tenshinhan will admit that he (along with Kuririn and Yamcha) puts in twice the effort in his training in order to compete with the other races. Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Inconclusive Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Saved Soul Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Rivals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lethal Category:Ninjas Category:Mentor Category:Wise Category:Vengeful Category:Global Protection Category:Good Vs. Good